The present invention relates to the new and distinct plant cultivar of hyssop or anise hyssop from the genus Agastache and given the cultivar name ‘Mango Tango’. The new plant was the result of a single seedling selection from an open-pollinated cross in the summer of 2011 by the inventor between the proprietary, unreleased, hybrid, clone Agastache HK10-17-01 (not patented) as the female or seed parent and an unknown parent from a mixed isolation bed as the male or pollen parent. The seeds from the pollination were collected in November of 2011. The individually selected seedling was eventually given the breeder code 11-18-02 after being first isolated from trials at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. during the summer of 2012. It was selected for final introduction in the summer of 2013.
Agastache ‘Mango Tango’ has been asexually propagated at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. using traditional shoot tip and stem cutting procedures and found to reproduce plants that are identical and exhibit all the characteristics of the original plant in successive generations of asexual propagation.
No plants of Agastache ‘Mango Tango’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the except that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.
The new plant, Agastache ‘Mango Tango’, has not been observed under all possible environments. The phenotype may vary slightly with different environmental conditions, such as temperature, light, fertility, moisture and maturity levels, but without any change in the genotype.
In comparison to the seed parent, Agastache ‘Mango Tango’ is more compact and denser in habit and the flower color is more orange. The nearest comparison variety is ‘Peachie Keen’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,886 which is not as compact or rounded in habit as the new plant, and ‘Mango Tango’ has a deeper shade of orange in the flowers than ‘Peachie Keen’. Compared to Agastache ‘Kudos Mandarin’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,381 the new plant has lighter colored flowers with less reddish tinting. Compared to Agastache ‘Kudos Coral’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,613 the new plant has lighter colored flowers with more peach to dusky orange. Compared to Agastache ‘Summer Sunset’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,623 the new plant is not as broad in habit, is more densely branched and the flower color contains more peach tinting.
The new plant Agastache ‘Mango Tango’ is distinct from the parents and all other anise hyssop known to the inventors in the following combined traits:                1. Compact, dense, rounded, well-branched habit;        2. Large flowers of light-peach to dusky-orange coloration in tightly clustered verticils;        3. Long bloom time with effectiveness extended by persistent dusky rose-colored calyxes;        4. Flowers covering the top three fourths of the plant.        